gaianafandomcom-20200214-history
Ecology of the Overrealm
WEATHER AND CLIMATE The temperature varies according to the season in Ilmanor, though not with the same extremes as in other parts of the world. Weather is usually pleasant, though recently the winters have started becoming a lot colder. Blocked from the cold of the north by the Gold Mountains of Malidor, and the extreme heat of the south by the Daenor Mountains, Ilmanor is fortunate enough to enjoy a warm wind, emanating from the dry lands of Larador and Belestar. Occasional strong and cold winds come west from Vancumar, in the winter, but the distance removes the icy chill, creating a cool and refreshing breeze. Rain is quite common in summer, due to the proximity of the Daenor and Gold mountains, and the tropical conditions to the east. The overall climate is that of a warm and temporal land, and is quite comfortable. CALENDAR FAUNA Chetmoig- This large cat is a predator that lives in the highlands of Zar-Gorzan. It is nocturnal, and greatly feared by the Orcs of the region. The cat's strong, compact frame is perfect for the type of hunting it practices. A Chetmig often waits in areas where its gray markings provide the best camouflage and then leaps on its prey from a distance of 150 ft. Blackbears- These large and solitary creatures are omnivores. Their diet consists of anything from root and berries, to fish, small mammals, and carrion. Blackbears are often passive, but can become fierce if enraged. Blackbears can become a nuisance to towns, raiding food stores and rubbish dumps. Cavebears- Found in the hilly regions of Ilmanor, the huge cave bears share many similar characterisitcs with their small brethren. Some of them grow to weigh 1400lbs, and stand on their hind-legs at 9' in height. Cavebears are solitary wanderers, and gorge on roots and berries in autumn for their winter slumber. Older male bears are cranky and agressive to those that disturb them. Cavebears have brown to black fur, large wide paws and large hump between the shoulders. lder males have graying hairs on the hump, making it appear almost silver in colour. Barrow Owls- A tiny nocturnal bird who makes its home in abandoned gopher holes and tree cavities. It often hunts mice (which are sometimers larger than the owl itself), and can often be a carrier of disease, including rabies. Vereut Eagles- 'A large black bird, native to the river valleys of Ilmanor. They are excellent hunters, flying low to the ground to susprise their prey. Their beaks and talons are bright yellow in colour, and provide excellent weaponry. '''Caru-' A large deer, found throughout Ilmanor. It is prized by hunters for its large antlers. Caru prefer non-forested areas, and often travel in gargantuan herds numbering as many as 20,000. They feed on grasses, moving to the lowlands in winter. Their warm furs and pelts are are highly-sought. '''Gabbit- '''A small rabbit with short ears. The gabbit comes in a variety of colours, including grey, black, brown and off-white. The Gabbit is not quick, and its perception is bad. They are prolific breeders however, so their numbers do not die out. They eat grass, roots and leaves. '''Regal Stag (Li'amara)- A regal stag possesses a giant pair of eagle wings on its back. It is 6-7' long, with a wingspan of 30'. Like other stags, it is a herbivore, but when threatened can use its giant antlers as a weapon. The Regal Stag is king of the forest, and was once sacred to the Blessed. Since the Scourge however, they are hunted by Orcs, as their antlers are wanted by the Dark Priests for their magical properties. Thier appearance is considered a good omen amongst men. No sightings of a female have ever been reported. Domesticated Animals Shujak-''' Bred by Orcs as steeds, the Shujak are simply huge, savage wolves. Their demeanor and temperament match those of their riders. They are aggressive to all other creatures of the wild, and are comfortable both above and below ground. When not ridden, they are often used as trackers. 'Beamok- '''A giant battle boar, these creatures are bred by the Orcs for their elite warriors. They are 8'-11' long, and are fearsome when ridden into combat. They are greay or black in colour with exceptionally large tusks. They are tough to kill, and fight to the death. Other Creatures '''Awakened Tree- '''Trees living within the Earthnode of the Forest of Lore. Many of them have achieved heightened awareness, and some are even capable of moving (slowly). They are aggressive to any who cause harm to the forest. '''Undead-' Wraiths and ghosts and other tortured spirits from the Alqan War. Many occupy the Hills of despair, and the Forest of Telaron. FLORA '''Darsurion- a large fern which grows near rivers. The leaf of the Darsurion is used heal small cuts and abrasions.Its leaf is ground, and then mixed with a little water. Once applied directly to the wound, it helps heal the cut and soothe the pain. Thembutil- Only found in the southern forests of Ilmanor. The plant is a hanging small vine with a white flower.The flower petals are chewed or swallowed, and the effects are immediate. It will cure any disease or affliction the consumer may have, and give a +50 bonus to any disease RR for the next month. Phenilas- An all-too-common weed, found in hilly areas of Ilmanor. Its broad leaves inflict a burning, itcihng feeling on the skin. It often comes in large patches, and its effects are not felt until a half-hour after contact with the leaves. Dolimor- The grayish-black dome of this forest fungus is a tell-tale sign of its gruesome properties. If ingested, it has been known to kill a fully-grown man in a matter of hours. Bright Blue Eyes- Early springtime is beautiful on the plains of Ilmanor, due to this little blue flower. This tiny flower blooms before the grasses, and transforms the plains into a beautiful sea of blue. More importantly, they are useful herbs. If 25 of the flowers are collected under the full moon, and brewed into a cup of tea, they ensure excellent sight, as sharp as the most keen Elf, for 3 hours. Unfortunately the herb cannot be stored without losing its potence. Category:Ecology Category:Ilmanor Category:Overrealm Category:Flora Category:Fauna Category:Days Category:Weeks Category:Months Category:Weather